


Nine Lives

by thatonequeerwriter



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Collegestuck, Death later probably, F/M, Fluff, Homestuck - Freeform, Humanstuck, KarNep - Freeform, Karkat is a bit OOC, Kidnapping, NepKat, Prostitution, Sadstuck, Short Chapters, Swearing, Violence, im trying guys I really am, it gets pretty intense, twisted backstories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:05:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonequeerwriter/pseuds/thatonequeerwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat takes in Nepeta after he finds her wounded on his doorstep. He falls for her deeply, despite her twisted past because... what's to worry about? A cat always lands on her feet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dancing with Death

**Author's Note:**

> This was done totally on a whim. No clue what I'm even doing. Comments, suggestions, and prompts are loved and appreciated!! And if you want, you can follow me on tumblr at radicology.tumblr.com

"911 what's your emergency?"  
"I found this girl outside my place. I think she's been stabbed."

Karkat Vantas's head swam as he helped the paramedics lift the girls limp body onto a stretcher. He walked, uninvited, into the back of the ambulance. All he'd wanted was one god damn day to get some studying done. He probably wouldn't even go to his classes tomorrow.  


The girl had no ID, apparently no family or friends, and no place to go. He had just glanced out his window and then he saw her all bunched up in a corner. He wanted to tell her to get lost because she wasn't supposed to even be outside his apartment but then as he approached her he saw she wasn't conscious.  


It wasn't just a case of a drunk homeless chick because when he tried to haul her up he saw a huge blood stain soaking through her oversized olive coat. Then he grabbed his phone and called 911 and stayed by her side all the way to the emergency room.  


"Karkat Vantas?" The doctor called into the nearly empty room outside the operating room. The short boy perked up and rushed over to the white clad surgeon.  


"How is she? Is she alright? Dear god tell me she's okay!" He was near tears and he didn't know why. He suddenly felt responsible for the girl.  


"She'll be fine. Were gonna put her in a rehab house since she has no ID and apparently no relatives in the area.." She consulted a clip board as if it would tell her what to say next.  


"The fuck you are! I found her and I'm gonna take her home with me, thank you very much." Then Karkat walked into the OR. The girl looked to be around his age. Maybe a year younger. She looked so peaceful. Her Cupid's bow mouth moved gently as she breathed in and out. Her medium length black hair fell gently around her shoulders. Her eyelids fluttered and Karkat feared he'd woken her but she simply turned and went on sleeping.  


That night Karkat toted the girl to his beat up Honda civic and laid her carefully in the back seat. He thought quietly to himself about nothing in particular as he drove into the darkness.  


He parked as close to his apartment as he could. He carried the girl princess-style up the stairs to his door and in a feat of Herculean strength got the door open and her inside simultaneously. He laid her down in his bed ever so gently and tucked her in, all the while humming a song that his dad used to sing to him when he was little. And as he walked out of the room to go settle on the couch, he could swear he heard the girl hum the last couple of bars before drifting back into bliss.

\----------

That couch sucked ass. Karkat could still feel the metal springs digging into his back even as he started his morning coffee. It was 8:30 am. He went in to check on the girl and saw she was still there. She stirred and he figured she was close to waking. He say down in a small arm chair. He didn't want her waking up and flipping her shit because she didn't know where she was. After twenty minutes or so her eyes fluttered and opened softly. They were a beautiful shade of olive green.  


"Hey, good morning" Karkat whispered softly and strode to her bedside where he crouched. "You had a rough night last night, didn't you?" The girl looked around, confused.  


"Wh-where am I?" She started to tremble and Karkat took her hand. He chose to ignore how creepily this could be perceived.  


"Hey now... it's alright. You got attacked yesterday. I got you to the hospital and you're all patched up. This is my apartment." He grabbed the meager tray of food he'd collected while in the kitchen; two pieces of toast, some turkey bacon, and vitamins. He helped her sit up and balanced it on her lap.  


"Who are y-you?" The girl asked shakily as she nibbled the bacon.  


"I'm Karkat. And you are?" He gave a friendly and reassuring smile.  


"Ne-nepeta Leijon" she stuttered. Karkat considered her for a moment. Her petite frame, angled face and soft hair made her look more like a model then a homeless girl.  


"Well hi, Nepeta." Karkat offered his hand and she shook it weakly. He sat back and watched in silence as she ate the rest of her food.  


After a long pause he decided to speak up. "So what the fuck happened to you? I mean, what did you do to get yourself stabbed?" She looked down and then back up. He could tell she was about to launch into a story.  


"Well... when I was fourteen my dad left my family. It was my older sister and my mom and I. We didn't have any money so she..." Her voice broke and trailed off. "She sold my sister and I... " A single tear rolled down her cheek. "My sister was sent to Mexico as a sex slave and I heard that she got out. I stayed her in Boston though. It was hard... really hard... and it seemed like there was no end. But then, I got out. I just started running. But my owner was fast after me...." Another tear hit the bed and she was shaking now. "He called me a stupid whore and told me I had to be punished. And I was..." She choked back a sob and Karkat sat next to her on the edge of the bed and put an arm around her shoulders.  


"Hey... it's alright. You're here now and you're safe. I won't let anyone hurt you, okay?" She looked up at him through a tangled mess of hair and watery eyes. She looked fourteen again, just a scared little girl. But she threw her arms around him and sobbed into his shoulder. Karkat let her. He patted her back and rocked gently like his mom used to.


	2. Things to do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are warming up a bit.

Karkat decided that first things first, this girl needed a bath. She smelled like something that fucking died. As she finished her breakfast, he drew a hot bath and made sure to set out a wash cloth and soap. He went back to the room and helped her shakily out of bed. She held his hand as he lead her to the bathroom.  


"Well here it is. Do you er... need any help?" He knew it sounded stupid but he just wanted to make sure. After being a prostitute for six years he wasn't sure if she'd bathed much.  


"I-I'll need help with my hair... I don't really know how to do it. I-I'm sorry..." Karkat had not expected this. 

"It's okay. Just holler when you're ready." He poured some bubble soap into the bath and kicked the fan on. "Im out." He said simply as he left. 

He shut the door and went to the kitchen. He didn't know what to do. He only had his older brother and he'd never really dated anyone or even had a roommate. He honestly didn't know how to handle another person in his house, much less a girl! But Karkat's dad, who was also a preacher, had always told him to love and care for and accept others as The Lord did them. He was going to care for this girl until she didn't need him anymore.  


He sat at the table and rubbed his eyes. How the fuck did this type of shit happen to him? He could do this. He took a deep breath and let out a long sigh. He heard a weak call from the bathroom and figured that must have been for him. He walked to the bathroom an knocked before entering. 

Nepeta had her back to him and he could see her bare back. She was covered in scars and scratches that looked sickly and painful. Karkat walked over and kneeled. 

"Is it okay if I wash your hair?" he asked softly. She turned a bit but not to much. "Yeah", so karkat set to work, lathering the shampoo into Nepeta's ebony hair. He was bothered by the scars on her back but he decided to not mention it. He did, however, make a mental note to get her some Neosporin later.  


"So how are you feeling?" He tried to make conversation while he switched to conditioner. She replied sheepishly 

"I'm better, thank you. I'll leave this afternoon..." This thought entered his head and he almost didn't understand it. She couldn't leave! Not while some crazy ass pimps were hunting her! 

"Nuh-uh! You're going to stay here because I can't have you going back our to get your ass killed!"  


She sighed and turned as much as she could without showing anything. He saw a long cut from her ear to her chin that he hadn't noticed. His jaw clenched. He would murder those guys if he saw them. She spoke softly with fatigue evident in her voice. 

"Thank you... I'll help out I promise. I'll find some way to repay you." It bothered him that she was so bent on keeping even with him. 

He was firmer now. "No. I don't want to be repaid. I want to make sure you're safe." He finished her hair in silence. It was silky now and fell like water through his fingers. He gave her a nice pat on the shoulders and walked out.  


He fixed a proper breakfast for the both of them. French toast and eggs. She'd seemed to take to the bacon well enough so he made a fresh batch of that. She came out wrapped up in a towel and he realized he probably didn't have anything that she could wear. 

"Let me umm.. Go see if I've got anything for you to wear." He walked to his room and dug through the closet. He found a sweat shirt and some pajama pants that seemed to fit her alright. He hoped she had some proper underwear. He walked back out and handed her the bundle. 

"I hope they fit. I made us some real breakfast if you want it." She retreated to the room and came back out a few minutes later. She looked kind of adorable in his giant MIT sweat shirt and crab print pants.  


"Thank you" she said shyly. He gestured to the barstools up against the counter in the kitchen and pulled the chair out for her.  


"I got French toast, eggs and bacon. What can I get'cha?"  


"I'll take some of each... if that's... Okay..." She folded her hands up in her lap and shifted around a bit. Karkat loaded up the plate with three of each for both her and himself. He sat across from her and held his hands out. The confused look she gave him made him realize that he was starting to say grace. It was so second nature he expected everyone to know what he meant.  


"I- uh I'm sorry. Force of habit." He ducked his head in a quick prayer and started eating. "So," he said through a bite of French toast, "tell me about yourself, Nepeta."  


"Well I um.... I'm from out west originally. My dad was a marine though so we moved a lot. I'm 20... I used to play soft ball when I was little... Umm..." She looked down and had a couple bites of food. Karkat took the opportunity to make her feel a bit more at home. 

"Well I'm from Boston actually. My dad, my brother and I grew up here. I'm going to MIT right now to be an engineer. I'm also 20. Let's see... My dad was a preacher so if you see me doing weird shit like what I just did, just ignore it. Are you enjoying your food?" She was on her last piece of French toast and had one more scrambled egg.  


"It's great. Thank you very much." She smiled ever so slightly and it was like a gift from God. She had a beautiful smile. Karkat reached over and punched her playfully on the shoulder. 

"See now that's what I want to see! Everything's gonna be okay!"


	3. Taking care of business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat's kickin' ass and takin' names

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing really happening right now. I have no game plan what so ever!

"Do you want to go shopping with me?" Karkat decided he needed some proper groceries and Nepeta needed some clothes. They couldn't live off of bacon and she couldn't wear his clothes. The poor thing looked like an underfed college student. It had only been two days but it couldn't have been comfortable. 

"Sure... I'll go with you, Karkat." She had changed into pair of jeans that Karkat found in the back if his closet. He hadn't worn them since he was probably fifteen. They were at least two sizes to big for her but when she cuffed them at the ankles and put a belt on she looked just fine. And in his MIT sweatshirt made her look even smaller but at least it was warm.  


They got into that beat up old Civic and went to the mall. It had a grocery store and a decent clothing store. 

"So are you okay with me buying you some good fitting clothes?" Karkat didn't mind spending the extra money. He'd have probably just blown it on video games anyway. She looked shocked. 

"You can't buy me clothes! I can't pay you back, it wouldn't be-" Karkat cut her off. 

"Nepeta! It's okay, I promise. I'll give you fifty dollars. That should be enough. I don't know much about ladies clothes but you know..." She looked at him in awe. 

"I-I'll pay you back I swear! I promise!" She spoke in a small voice. 

"Hey it's nothing, Nep!" He smiled to show that it was okay. She grinned, at the nickname probably. 

"Okay."  


Alright, Karkat had never been shopping for a woman, like ever. He basically just gave her the money and went to get the food. They'd agreed to meet back at the car at three thirty. That was in one hour. He figured that in a crowded shopping mall she'd be okay by herself. Nothing bad happens in shopping malls, right?  


He went to the grocery store. As he pondered what to buy, he considered the predicament he'd gotten himself into. He had paid for Nep's medical bills that morning which had set him fifteen hundred dollars back. That was okay. He got caught up on his homework. He only needed to finish this term then he got his degree. It was October and the term ended in December. He could keep this up that long. He'd probably help her get a job and her own place by then.  


He was so lost in his thoughts he almost didn't see when he nearly rammed another guy in the same aisle as him. The man turned presumably to shout some sort of an insult but as Sollux turned he just smirked at Karkat playfully. They'd been friends since high school and were both at MIT, he was going into coding.  


"'Sup, dude?" He said with a heavy lisp. His thick, bi colored glasses made it hard to focus on his youthful blue eyes.  


"Oh nothin' much. Why are you here? Aradia having a girls day?" Normally Sol's live-in girlfriend, Aradia, did the shopping.  


"Yeah, she's out with Feferi and Kanaya. They went to go get something... I can't remember." It was then that karkat had a really good idea. 

"Hey Sol, you wanna grab dinner sometime this week with me and my friend? We could go get something nice. I know you and Aradia haven't been out in a while" he'd been trying to think of a way to get Nepeta more socialized. His friends were cool, they'd get along great!  


"Yeah that sounds chill. Friday work for you?" Bingo.  


"Yeah man that sounds awesome. How about the steakhouse?" He remembered Nepeta's veracious appetite for meat. That place should be good.  


"Alright sounds good, I'll see you around then."  


"See ya"  


Then they parted. Karkat picked up some things. He grabbed steaks, some veggies and some brownies for dessert one night.  


He picked up a whole bunch of other random shit and finally went to check out. He sat in the crowded area and waited patiently, credit card in hand, as the young, underpaid cashier scanned him through. He took the cart out and liked at his watch. Three twenty. Perfect!  


He headed out to the car and he saw Nepeta across the parking lot, her arms laden with bags. Damn that girl knew how to shop, she was also wearing some new clothes. Skinny jeans and tee shirt. He also noticed the three guys behind her. He walked forward and ducked down behind another car and stopped. She went and sat her bags on the hood of the car. The guys approached. He could hear them talking to her.  


"Well would you look what we got here?" The smallest guy, who had a slurred voice, walked straight up to her. He stood a head taller than her.  


"Please leave me alone. I'm waiting on someone." She said quietly.  


"Aww now don't be like that sweetheart, who you waitin' on? One of your little girlfriends?" She looked down and backed up against the car.  


"Can you please go away?!" She was looking panicked. The guy put one hand on either side of her waist and leaned over her.  


"Why should I?" His guys stepped a bit closer and Karkat decided this was getting out of hand. He put his head up and walked over.  


"Hey fuckasses, why the hell you messin with her?" He jammed himself between Nepeta and the guy. He smelled like beer and pot. Fan fucking tastic.  


"Oh no boys! It's her girlfriend!" The guy put his hands up in mock alarm. He sure as hell didn't see it coming when Karkat nailed him in the left jaw, then again in the right. The guy took a step back.  


"Not to bad for a girl, eh assholes?"  
Karkat looked at nepeta. "Let's get out of here. I've had enough dumb ass drunks for one day." He helped her into the car while the guy shouted a string of stunned curses.  


"Y-you better hope I don't s-see you bitches again!" He cried uncertainly.  


"Go fuck yourself, douche bag" he climbed in the drivers side and threw the car in reverse. He sped past them, making all three of the creeps stumble. He looked over at Nepeta, his eyes full of concern. "Are you okay? They didn't hurt you did they?" She shook a bit but tried for a smile.  


"No I-I'm fine. Thanks for... that."  


"Oh it was nothing. I had to teach that guy that it's not okay to do shit like that." He smiled warmly. He was very happy she was safe. 

"I see you got some clothes. Nice."  


"Yeah I did. I was able to get enough clothes to last me as long as I'm staying with you."  


"Well were having dinner with my friends on Friday, is that okay with you?" She looked a bit surprised.  


"You mean like a... date?"  


"Nah! Just some time for you to meet some of my friends and get out of that stupid apartment. Lord knows I could use it." She grinned.  


"Okay! That sounds cool." They drove home with the radio low, listening to some indie rock band make their debut.


	4. The Confessions of a Cancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat is trying, he really is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapters, as you can see though, I figured out the paragraphs thing on mobile so yay ^^

The day had been really stressful. But it had also been pretty fun. 

They got home and had a quick dinner. Karkat made top ramen which Nepeta had never had before. He put some thin sliced beef in it and made it like he always did for himself. Nepeta seemed to like it a lot. He ended up making two for both of them. 

"This is really good, Karkat! Thank you so much." She smiled through a mouthful of noodles. After he'd showed her how to use chopsticks she had blown through a whole pack of ramen in about five minutes. He was glad to be putting weight back on her. 

"I'm glad you like it. Those damn things are a dime a dozen and they're easy to make." He took his dish to the sink and started to wash up. Nepeta brought her bowl over and started to do the same. 

"So I was wondering when you wanted me out, Karkat. I know you probably want to be able to get back to your own life..." She looked down shyly. Karkat had been thinking about this. A lot. 

She'd been here four days, it was Thursday now. He liked her company. Her sweet voice and positivity had really brought his mood up. And since he'd moved her into the guest room he'd loved tucking her in every night, and he liked washing her hair, honestly he really liked her. He didn't want her to go. He didn't want to go back to being an angry asshole again. He was calm around her. She balanced him out. He didn't know how to tell her all that though.... 

"Nepeta, you have a home here as long as you want it. I love your company. You know its been a long time since I've lived with anyone else. It's nice to have that personal interaction on a daily basis..." He trailed off and blushed at how stupid he probably sounded. But to his surprise she giggled, a sweet, crystalline sound, and smiled. 

"It's okay, I get it Karkat. I guess I could stick around for a while." She gave another grin and went into the living room. Karkat stood there for a second and wondered what the actual fuck had just happened. What did she mean she "got it"?? What the hell does that even mean?! He decided he'd leave it be. 

Karkat went into the living room and saw no sign of Nepeta. He figured she'd gone to take a shower. She usually did after dinner. This was confirmed when he heard water running down the hall. 

He waited for her to call for him to wash her hair like always but the water stopped and no such call came. He thought that maybe shed figured out how to do it herself. Instead he sat down on the couch and turned on the television. 

Karkat switched through the channels until he found something he liked. He heard Nepeta come out of the bathroom and glanced up. His jaw dropped pretty fast. She was in a tiny tank top with a cat on it and a pair of polka dot short-shorts and h-o-l-y shit did she look cute. He realized he was gawking and shut his mouth. She laughed. 

"Look Karkat! I bought some new pajamas at the store today." She struck a little pose then flopped down next to Karkat on the couch. Her momentary outburst of self confidence didn't last long though. Once she was on the couch she quickly tucked her feet under her and sat as far from Karkat as possible. 

"Hey I'll be right back, Nep." He went to his own room and changed into pajamas. He threw on his crab-print pajamas that were to big even for him. He wondered how Nepeta had pulled them off. Then he put on a tank top that said "Mèow" on it. An ironic gift from his friend Dave. 

He went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. He had never admired the pale, dark eyed and dark haired boy he found staring back at him. Neither had anyone else, really. He brushed his hair out of his eyes and called it good. 

He walked back out to the living room and sat down on the couch. Nepeta sat up straighter and looked at him. She looked concerned and he realized that he was scowling. He quickly plastered a smile on his face, but she'd noticed already. 

"Karkat what's wrong?" She turned to face him. 

"Nothing... Nothing's wrong." He didn't avert his eyes from the TV. Nepeta got up and turned it off. Karkat just sighed and put his head on the couch. He didn't want to talk about his stupid insecurities. 

"Karkat Vantas. What is wrong with you?" She kneeled in front of him and gave him a hug. "What's the matter...?" She spoke softly and kindly. She got back up on the couch and scooted over to him. Karkat could feel her warmth and the fog seemed lifted. He looked into her concerned eyes and smiled a really, genuine smile. 

"Nepeta Leijon, I am fine." He gave her a hug. She smiled back at him. 

"Okay. I believe you." Karkat turned the television back on. He shivered a bit and realized that if he was cold, Nep must've been freezing. He snatched a blanket off the back of the couch and wrapped it around both of them. 

Nepeta leaned on his shoulder and he felt truly happy, if only for a moment. He hummed that song again. He was so lost in his thoughts that he barely noticed that Nepeta was humming the harmony. Her voice was soft as silk and as sweet as honey. 

As one show ended and another began, they'd both fallen silent and Karkat decided to speak. 

"You know Nepeta, I've never met someone as cool and sweet as you. You've only been here for a few days but I'm happier with you than I've been in months." He paused for a moment, considering his words, then he forged on. "What I'm trying to say, is that I feel different about you, Nep. I don't know if you feel the same but...." He trailed off as he heard a light rumble. 

He looked over at Nepeta and saw that her eyes were closed and she was asleep. "God damnit..." He cursed himself for being such an idiot. He was so fucking stupid! He felt like he was gonna cry. Then he heard a whisper. So faint, he had to strain to hear it. 

"....I love you too, Karkat...." Then Nepeta curled up and sighed back to sleep. He sat there is disbelief for a moment, then shook it off. She was just sleep talking for fucks sake. Nobody loved him... not even his own god damned parents. 

He picked her up and carried her to the guest room. He laid her down and tucked her in. He turned to leave and she grabbed his wrist. He went to remove it but she just latched on again. He went back to her bedside. 

"Are you okay?" He whispered. She didn't open her eyes but she did mumble lightly. Incoherent at first but he heard her say one thing. 

"Please don't leave..." She sounded scared and even though Karkat figured she was dreaming, he grabbed a pillow and sat there on the floor of the guest room. He held her hand and listened to her breath until he finally fell asleep.


	5. Change of plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a huge wrench in the works, Karkat is learning to turn chicken shit into chicken salad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this is moving along really slowly omg. Sorry for the long time no see. Christmas and crap had me all hustle and bustle! Forgive me please!

Karkat woke up alone in the guest room. He looked around the room then remembered the previous night's events. He noticed the odd stillness and thought of Nepeta. Where was she? 

After twenty minutes of searching thoroughly everywhere-even the closets- he got scared. What if she left? What if he never saw her again and never got to tell he loved her?! He ran out to the front door of his apartment in his pajamas and nearly tripped over a very big something. Karkat turned and felt an overwhelming sense of relief. 

"Hi, karkat!" Nepeta said with a smile. She had a bright green sweatshirt on but was still in the same shorts. She must've been cold. He stopped thinking briefly and tackle-hugged her. 

"Oh my god Nep your'e here. Jesus fucking Christ you're here." 

"I'm here!" She said, smiling. "Are you okay?" 

"I-I'm fine!" Karkat quickly backed off of her. He was pretty sure he was gonna fuck this up soon. "What are you doing out here?" 

"I was feeding some birds but then you kind of... happened and they went off." She smiled sheepishly 

"Oh, well fuck I'm sorry!" Karkat sat down embarrassedly next to her. "I uh... woke up and I couldn't find you." 

"It's okay!" She scooted over next to him and snuggled against him. "You wanna make breakfast, Karkat? We can do it together!" She stood up and helped him to his feet. He held the door for her and they went inside. 

After they made and ate pancakes and eggs, Karkat took a shower. 

He though about all that had happened in the past few days. He'd taken in a stranger, and fallen in love with her. He pondered what shed said last night, about how she loved him. He's discounted it at first but... he felt hopeful. Last night he'd prayed for the courage to ask her about it today and he felt better about it today. Maybe in a little while... 

When he came out he heard Nepeta getting dressed in her room. Today was Friday and he was really excited for the dinner. 

He went into the kitchen and he jumped when the phone rang. 

"This is Vantas" he said, not as bright as he'd hoped he would. 

"He dude. Sorry but me and Aradia have to bail tonight." It was Sollux. God dammit. 

"Oh fuck man! What happened?" This couldn't be happening. 

"Her damn parents are in town and her dad insisted that we go out to eat somewhere else." Fuckity fuck. 

"Okay... but you owe me one for bailing tonight, man." 

"Yeah yeah whatever KK." 

A few minutes later Karkat hung up and sat down at the table and, as he had with increasing regularity, put his head in his hands. This meant that plan Socialize had failed. He had thought of everything they could do. All the bonding and shit. Down the drain it went. 

It was at that moment that the proverbial drain backed up and the ideas flooded Karkat's mind again. This time though it was just him and Nepeta. He thought of them sitting at a table for two and talking like normal people. He thought of taking her back home and watching her fall for him as he had for her. If was just like every romantic comedy he'd ever watched... except with a lot less comedy. But it was an idea and that was good enough, God dammit! 

"That could be it!" Karkat said aloud. And it could be it! He could finally tell her how he felt! Just the two of them alone. No one to distract him or mess with anything! 

"That could be what, karkat?" Nepeta asked from the kitchen entryway. Karkat jumped again and turned. 

"Oh uhhh nothing! Sollux and Aradia can't come tonight. I was wondering if you were up for a dinner-for-two." He felt his face get hot. He'd never really asked a girl on a date before. 

"Just you and me? That sounds really fun!" She smiled and Karkat felt all his worries melt away. 

The day ticked away. They decided to leave at 5:45 to be there by six in the evening. Nepeta spent the last forty-five minutes or so in the bathroom getting ready. Karkat settled for a simple red dress shirt and black slacks. 

He was in his room looking for black socks when he saw a flash of olive green go by his door. He popped his head up and caught a short burst of perfume. He followed it out into the hallway and saw a skirt twirl away into the living room. 

When he walked out there he was floored. Nepeta was in a long, silky gown with a sweetheart neckline. He wondered how shed squeezed that into the fifty dollar budget. Her shoes were simple black Mary Janes and her hair was in delicate ringlets. She noticed him and turned. 

"Hey Karkat!" Did her voice get even sweeter? 

" H-hey... Nep...." Karkat tried to stop drooling over Nepeta long enough to work into some dress shoes. Nepeta put on a light black shawl. Her bare shoulders looked so delicate and dainty. Karkat tried to hide how flustered he was. But damn did she look amazing. 

"What do you think Karkat? Too much?" She did a little spin in the middle of the living room and fuck if that wasn't the cutest thing Karkat had ever seen. Karkat stood and held out a hand and in his sappiest voice (to make it sound like he wasn't serious) he said, "You look marvelous, darling!" She giggled adorably and he twirled her close to him. He could smell her cherry blossom hair scented and he leaned into the spot where it lingered as he spun her back out to the center if the room. 

"Almost time to leave, Karkat?" She asked. He was, for a moment, still too shocked to respond properly. Finally he stuttered out "yeah". Nepeta looked herself over one more time and Karkat finished off his ensemble with a black suit coat. He held the door for her as they walked out. He opened the Civic's door and gestured broadly. 

"Your chariot awaits." She grinned and ducked in. Karkat climbed into the drivers side and got the car going. It sputtered and popped but begrudgingly rolled down the street. And nepeta checked her hair in the mirror, karkat let out a sigh. His heart quickened as he sped slightly towards what would either be victory or certain doom.


	6. A Night to Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally things are getting started! A fancy night out that Karkat is sure to remember for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit long. I just didn't feel like dividing it.

They arrived at the restaurant, one of the nicest in the town. Karkat parked the car himself. The vallet was way too expensive. He helped Nepeta out of the car. She'd put on some black, satin elbow-length gloves. She must've spent her budgets worth on each of those gloves! 

They walked up to the podium outside where a woman was ushering people with reservations into the busy, warmly lit building. 

"Reservations for two under Vantas" Karkat had changed it the day before. 

"Right this was, sir." They walked together behind the apron-clad woman and she sat them down at a table next to a window overlooking the city lights. Karkat held the chair out for Nepeta and then took his own seat. 

"This is beautiful!" Nepeta looked in awe at the dazzling lights sprawled as far as the eye could see. 

"Yeah it is." He couldn't have cared less. He was too entranced with Nepeta. How her eyes sparkled and her hair shined. He was just beginning to reprimand himself for being such a hopeless fucking romantic when a waiter showed up. 

"Would the lady care for a glass of our signature cider?" He offered Nepeta a champagne glass and she took it with a giggle. Karkat was glad they hadn't been offered alcohol. 

"Why, yes please! Thank you." He poured her a half glass of the bubbly gold liquid. Then he turned to Karkat. 

"And for you sir? Cider?" Karkat took the glass and and watched the bubbles pop and fizz as the waiter poured. He then re-corked the bottle and set it on the table. "Please help yourselves and have a good evening." Then he went away to go help another high-paying guest. 

"Thank you." Karkat said plainly. Nepeta took a sip of her cider and got a deep flush almost immediately. She giggled again and put the drink down, scooting it away as she did so. He'd never seen someone react to sparking apple juice! Not even Dave. 

"Thank you for taking me here Karkat! I've never been anywhere this nice before!" Nepeta flashed him a smile and he was stunned. How could she be so obliviously beautiful? 

"Oh well... I've needed to get out of the house too. I just wish Sol and Aradia could have been here." That was a fucking lie. Whatever. He'd just try his hardest not to show his true intentions until the moment was right. 

"Actually, I like this. I'm kind of glad that it can just be you and me..." She smiled and looked down bashfully. Karkats face was instantly on fire. Him? She'd rather just have dinner with him? He tried not to take it too far. It wasn't like she was professing her undying fucking love for him. But it was a start. 

"Well I'm glad that you wanted to come. I've really enjoyed your company, Nep. It takes the chill off that damn apartment." Just then the waiter came back and handed them both a leather bound menu. 

"Our special tonight is filet mignon and lobster tail with our house salad. I'll give you both a moment to decide." And with that he danced off again. Karkat thumbed through the menu and decided he'd just take the special. He put his menu down and took a sip of cider. It tasted like honey on fire. Hot damn was it strong! He coughed and Nepeta looked at him concernedly. 

"Sorry, I think they spiked my drink!" Karkat laughed light-heartedly. Something he hadn't done that much up until recently. 

"Well please try not to choke on our date!" Karkat's heart stopped beating and he froze. "Date"? Did she say date? Did she think this was a date? He felt like he was going to explode with happiness but he kept a poker face. 

"Y-yeah... wouldn't want that to h-happen..." He kept silent and stared at the table deep in thought until the waiter came back. 

"Are we all ready to order here?" The waiter looked expectantly, first at Nepeta, pen and paper ready. 

"Oh ummm... I'll have the special please." He scrawled some notes and then looked at her again. 

"And how would you like your steak?" She thought for a moment then replied. 

"Medium rare please?" 

"And anything to drink, dear?" Karkat flinched at the name. He didn't mean to but he couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy as Nepeta batted her eyes at the flattery. 

"Water is fine, please." The waiter turned to Karkat. 

"And for the gentleman? What can I prepare you, sir?" the waiter held his pen and paper steady and awaited his reply. 

"I'll have a special aswell. I'll have my steak medium well and water to drink." He took a breath and waited for the man to stop writing them said "thank you." 

"Alright, I will have the drinks out to you in a moment and we'll have your food ready as soon as possible. Thank you for choosing to dine with us." Then he briskly walked back to the kitchen to get the food going. 

The food came out a while later and the two of them ate and chattered and ate some more. There was a slice of strawberry cheesecake at the end for each of them and they talked over cappuccino. They finished all there good and the waiter brought out their bill with a short parting sentiment. Karkat paid for the meal. So much for going Dutch. 

Karkat helped Nepeta out of her chair and they walked to the car. Karkat thought of something and before he started the car, he turned to Nepeta. This question hadn't crossed his mind before but now it blazed through him. 

"Nepeta, less than a week ago, you showed up on my porch. MY porch. Why mine? Why did you come to my _second _story apartment?" He was really curious why she crawled all the way up two flights of stairs to be at his doorstep. As he waited for a response he started the car and headed down the street.__

"I-I don't know Karkat. I just needed to hide and I happened to end up on your porch. I just felt like it was the right thing to do, you know what I mean?" 

"Yeah Nep. I catch your drift. But do you ever think it wasn't chance or coincidence?" They rode in silence all the way home. Karkat thought of all the stuff that they'd done... They reached the complex and Karkat opened the car door for her and shut it. She took his arm and they walked quietly up the stairs. It must have been around nine o'clock. Maybe they could watch a movie or something. 

They got to the door and Karkat fished in his pocket for the key. "Karkat?" Nepeta looked at him with sparkling eyes and a light flush. He looked at her. She put her hand lightly on his arm and when she spoke it was barely a whisper. "Do you believe in fate?" Then without waiting for a response, she continued, "I think there _was _a reason I ended up in the throws of death here on your porch..." Then she took a half step forward "...Thank you for everything" and then she leaned up and Karkat smelled that perfume and then her lips met his and he would swear to this day that he saw fucking stars. She got off her tip-toes and her hair was bright in the shitty fluorescent porch light.__

Karkat leaned down and hugged her. He held on to her like someone might take her away, drinking in every sound, every smell, every breath so that he would mever forget. They walked inside, arm in arm and together, they watched Hitch for probably the fifth time in the last week. They fell asleep with the end credits rolling, Nepeta in her dress and Karkat in his suit. And Karkat slept soundly, the sweet perfume and Nepeta's lips still fresh in his mind.


	7. Not Quite Sping Cleaning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat could get used to this whole "together" thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My gosh I'm so sorry I haven't frickin updated in so long! I feel really bad!

Karkat woke up with Nepeta next to him. She was awake and had been playing with his curly black hair. She had changed into some pajamas at some point in time last night.

"G'mornin Karkat." She giggled and rolled on top of him and made a fish face. Her hair was bedraggled and beautiful, the remnants of last nights curls hung in a frenzied mess. 

It was at this moment that Karkat paused to analyze the odd crossroads he was at. He had taken in a stranger, and they'd fallen in love. There were at least a million things that Karkat could do, each had pros and cons. The two most obvious were A) keep her around and be happy, but be distracted and have more money tied up. B) get rid of her and risk being alone for the rest of his life but try to live his life like before. 

Yeah, like that was a hard decision. 

"Hey Nep. How did you sleep?" His voice was smooth and even, despite how giddy he felt inside. 

"I slept great! How about you?" She leaned down and laid her head on his chest. She was so small in his arms. It was remarkable that she'd been on death's door a week ago. He laughed and thought to himself _I guess that'd make me death_

"I slept amazing. So what do you want to do today?" He hadn't made any plans, and even if he had they probably would've been thrown off by last nights turn of events. 

"Well... I don't know..." Nepeta looked around. Karkat followed her eyes around the room. It was a _mess _. Karkat had a pretty good idea of what they would be doing today. He had turned all his homework in that week via email. His professors wouldn't be happy that he'd skipped a whole week. But they had just started winter quarter so he could always swing back.__

"I think we should do some cleaning." He tried to remember the last time he'd done any major cleaning. He failed. Nepeta giggled. 

"Should? I think we _need _to." She then rolled off if him and landed on the carpet in a graceful crouch. She stood up and pulled Karkat to his feet. He wrapped her in a warm hug and gave her a kiss on the head. She just giggled and scampered off to the kitchen. Karkat followed her and fixed himself a bowl of cereal. They started to map out their plan of attack.__

"I think we should start in the kitchen then work our way out to the living room, then go down the hallway to your room and the bathroom." Nepeta had already begun to gather cleaning supplies. Karkat nervously eyed the mountain of dishes. 

"Okay. That sounds good to me." He'd never been big on cleaning but he and Nep could do it! It was a sunny day out and Karkat opened some windows. He got out his old radio and kicked it on. It choked to life and music filled the apartment. Nepeta did the dishes while he oiled the cabinets. They sang along to all the songs they knew and danced around the kitchen. Karkat mopped the floor next and then he helped Nepeta put the dishes away. 

"Damn Nep, you're a pro at this!" He gave her a pat on the shoulder. She looked at him with a bright smile. 

"Eh, I had to clean a lot when I was younger. I've become a bit of an expert." She put up the last plate and then turned around. "Awesome! Now that that's all done I think I'll clean the windows." She pulled out the Windex and before Karkat could ask her if she needed a chair, she hopped onto the counter and and started spraying the window. She looked so gorgeous silhouetted against the bright day outside. Karkat watched as she made quick work of that window and then moved on to the next one. She stepped nimbly over the countertop and cleaned the other one. 

"Karkat could you hand me another towel please?" She looked over her shoulder at him and he snapped out of his daze. 

"Huh? Yeah uh okay." He smiled goofily and tore a towel off the rack. He handed it to her and she smirked at him. 

"Enjoying the view are we? Well hop to it! I'm not going to clean this whole place by myself!" Having finished the last window, she jumped down and landed solidly and cat-like. She walked over and linked arms with him. They looked around the kitchen which was now mostly clean. 

"Okay, damn that was quick. Let's move on to the living room." She followed him and they walked into the next room. 

The living room was significantly worse than the kitchen. Mostly because it had become a bedroom, study, movie theatre, and dining room over the course of the last few months. 

They started by getting all the garbage out of there. Then Karkat folded blankets and put away pillows. He moved it all to the linen closet down the hall. Then he brought out his ancient Dirt Devil vacuum cleaner and plugged it in. He vacuumed the carpet and he could swear that it was at least two shades lighter. He brought out the carpet cleaner next and while nepeta worked on dusting, he tried to get up the various mystery stains that peppered the room. 

"Son of a bitch! I swear I'm not this big of a slob, Nep." She just giggled. After he was satisfied with the carpet, he moved to the entertainment center and set about putting all the movies back in their homes. He put all the cords behind the television again and when they were done with that room it looked like when he had first moved in! 

"We make a great team Karkat!" Nepeta walked over and held his hand. Karkat's face flushed and he looked down. 

"Yeah I guess we do!" He walked with her down the hall. He looked in the bathroom. There were dirty clothes and towels all over the floor. He started picking them up and taking them to the laundry room. Nepeta cleaned the bathtub and soon they were done with that room too. That left just Karkat's room. 

It was definitely the worst. Months of dirty clothes piled shin deep in most places. He felt bad for not cleaning before offering it up to Nepeta. He grabbed three laundry baskets and started heaping the old clothes in, unearthing things from old food to textbooks he'd been looking for. Nepeta helped him take the baskets to the laundry room, which wasn't much more than an alcove in the hallway where his stacked washer and dryer were. 

"Jesus Nep I'm sorry for not cleaning this shit up sooner!" He gave her an apologetic smile as they walked back to his room. 

"It's okay Karkat! It was nice compared to what I'm used too." With the floor mostly clean, they could navigate much easier. Karkat picked up a wastebasket and started collecting trash. Old 5 hour energy bottles to food wrappers. After another forty five minutes or so of rigorous bed-making and laundry-doing the room was spotless. They stood together in the middle of the room. Karkat put his arm around nepeta. 

"Good job, Nep. I couldn't have tackled this shit without you." He looked at the clock. It was almost lunch time. He wasn't even hungry! 

"I'm glad that I could be here to do it with you, Karkat." She hugged him tightly and then poked his side. Karkat flinched and laughed. He poked her back and then it became an all out war. They were both laughing and dancing around the room. The radio was still playing and the room was bright. Karkat couldn't recall ever being that happy. Nepeta took a running start and pushed him on to the bed where they continued their frenzy for a few more minutes. They lay panting and giggling for a while. Words weren't needed. But then nepeta spoke up. 

"I'm so happy to be here with you, Karkat. I really mean that." Karkat felt more relaxed than he had in a long time. He reached over and pulled her in for a hug. She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. 

"Thanks Nep... me too." And they fell back asleep together to Passenger playing Let Her Go on the shitty old boom box down the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna get sued for the extreme copyright infringement goin on here :p lets just hope the guys at 5 hour energy are KarNep fans.


	8. These violent delights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nepeta breaks... much to Karkat's dismay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my piss poor excuse of a compensation/and acknoledgement of one of my review comments. Thanks for reading and reviewing and supporting! Sorry it took so damn long!

That evening, Karkat unwound himself from Nepeta. He was going to go to school the next day. It was Sunday tomorrow but he only had a few more waived sick days before he'd flunk. Nepeta didn't stir and he made his way to the living room. He turned on the news and watched them run through the same routine. Weather/someone died/someone got rescued/ economics/etc. he heard a small noise from his room and figured Nepeta was up. 

"Nep, is that you?" He heard no reply but them she shuffled down the hallway. She sat down next to him on the couch wordlessly. 

She looked at him like she wanted to say something but couldn't. Her mouth opened and then closed once. "Nep are you okay?" He reached over to touch her arm and she snatched it back. She have him an awful look of contempt. Karkat couldn't be more upset. She turned away from him. Karkat touched her back and she shuddered violently. 

"Nepeta leijon! Are you okay? Please say something!" Karkat got up and walked around the couch. He crouched down next to her. 

He'd been waiting for this to happen. The moment where she realized she didn't really love him is she realized that she'd made a mistake and Jesus Christ why did this have to be so fucking hard... She whimpered slightly and glanced back at him. He wondered why she'd even come out here if she was going to do this and, as of on cue, she walked out. 

Karkat followed her quietly and she went back into his room and sat down on the edge of the bed. She whispered to herself but Karkat could hear her words just barely. "It's happening again oh my god... Why am I so dumb? I can't end up like I was..." She broke into small sobs. Then she looked straight at the wall. "No it's not. Karkat isn't like that. He isn't going to take advantage of me... Or is he?" Karkat wanted to run in and comfort her but he knew better. He walked in calmly after thumping lightly on the door jam. 

"Hey Nep...?" She looked at him and scooted back on the bed as he approached. 

"Listen Karkat, okay please just stop! Stop moving!" He stopped his advance and her panic eased a bit. 

"What is up with you Nepeta?" She just sat there. After a very deep breath she tried to calm herself. 

"Okay.... Okay... Karkat, I don't think I'm ready. It's just too hard... I want to trust you! Honestly I really do... But I just can't! I can't keep stifling flinches when you touch me and trying not to twist away when you hold me because as much as I think I like you I just can't..." Karkat was very confused. He'd thought a lot about her past issues but not at all about how if might've affected her psyche... His older brother, Kankri had ways educated him about triggers and such (he was a grief studies psychologist and counselor now) and he'd pretty much just thought it was all bullshit. Now he saw it all in a new light. 

"Nepeta... I-I'd never do anything like that! I don't want to hurt you! I love you..." He leaned forward and she backed up again. He took a step back and that seemed to relax her a bit. She knotted her hands up in the unkempt sheets and let out a growl of frustration. 

"I know that!" She let out a noise between a distressed screech and an anguished yell. Karkats stomach was in knots. He backed up to the doorway and didn't even flinch when she suddenly bolted out of the room. He knew this would happen. The one thing in his life that was going right for once in his godforsaken life and now she was going to leave too. 

He dared to go out into the kitchen just as he heard the front door slam. He sat down at the table. He looked in front of him and saw a quick not scrawled on a napkin in hurried cursive. 

_I love you, I just don't know what to do - N. L. _He balled the napkin up and hurled it across the room, unsatisfied with the mild _woosh _sound it made as it hit something off on the distance. He ran to get it after about thirty seconds. He held it in his and with silent prayers, like that would bring her back. He put his head down on the table and, not having the will to keep them in, let the salty tears slide gently down his cheeks.____

_she's gone..._

_she's never coming back..._

_I loved her...._

He sat there at the table for a small eternity. When the tears wouldn't come anymore and his back hurt from hunching over, Karkat decided to take a shower and get his books together for tomorrow, he liked the Sunday classes on campus best anyway. They were always smaller. 

He walked slowly to his room and got ready for classes. He tried to drag it out in hopes that she'd come bursting through the door. But she wasn't going to. He'd given up hope. It was short lived but he'd given it up. Hope was for people who had things to hope for. 

Ever since the day Karkat was born his fucked up life had been fated to be utter horse shit. He was scared for Nepeta. He had promised to keep her safe until she didn't need him anymore and had instead developed a dependence on her. He remembered all to well the silvery scar tissue on her back... the jagged line that alienated her ear from the rest of her face. He had failed her. Just as he'd failed his mother and his father and his brother and his friends and.... 

He grabbed some clothes that weren't filthy and headed to the bathroom. He turned on the water as hot as it would go, he had a thing for hot showers, he undressed and stepped in, allowing himself to be consumed by the scalding water and steam. He recalled that first day, the day he'd helped her get cleaned up and washed her hair and all that stuff. Why was he such a fuck up? 

He ran a hand through his wet hair. He needed to cut it. He'd do that later. He thought of Nepeta out there in the cold. He could hear the rain beating on the roof above the shower. 

After another fifteen minutes or so of just standing there he decided he should actually wash up. He made quick work of that and then got out to dry off. 

He threw on the clothes and went out to the living room. It was nice and clean from their earlier work. He sat down on the couch. He could still smell her perfume in the cushions from where they'd fallen asleep. 

At about three in the morning, he gave up hope for real. She wasn't going to come home. This wasn't her home. It had never been her home. Everything is born to fall apart, he was, she was, and so too was their relationship. Something's just go through the cycle quicker than others. "Violent delights have violent ends" or some shit like that. He remembered that from one if his literature classes. It sure as shit was true. 

He stared at the door like it was the most interesting thing in the whole fucking world. He stared at it until he fell asleep sitting up. 

When he woke up the next morning, he immediately looked around. Had she come home last night? Bedroom- no, spare room- no... He threw on a black turtleneck, some skinny jeans, and a decent looking grey jacket. He grabbed his satchel and went to the front door. Maybe it had just been a dream. Maybe he was going crazy. He didn't know anymore. One way or another he'd loved her. And wanted her. 

He hopped on the metro bus right outside his apartment and headed off towards MIT. He'd gotten himself into one of the most prestigious engineering schools in the whole damn country and he had a nice apartment and good friends and he still wanted the one damn thing that didn't want him. No that wasn't true. She said she loved him... and Karkat held on to that because it might've been the only thing he had left. 

He had the napkin in his pocket. He'd carry it around with him for the rest of his fucking life of it meant he'd still have a piece of her.


	9. Day by Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's trying to get by

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys I have been jam packed with shit to do! I hope I haven't lost my entire following (hah cause I totally had one) keep it up with the comments! Peace

It had been two weeks since Nepeta had left. He missed her so much. Everything seemed damp and dark with out her to look forward to. He missed her silky black hair and her 12-year-old giggle and the small freckles on her face and he missed _her _. He couldn't possibly miss her more. It was like he was missing himself. But life has to go on.__

There wasn't much school left so Karkat was getting ready for finals and assessments. He had a twenty page hand-written paper on the history and importance of architecture (with a forward written by himself) to do as well as a fifteen page trig paper. 

He hated college. But as soon as he could get a real job as an engineer and do real things he'd be able to get a real place and have a normal-ish life and he and Nepeta.... the things the could've done. 

Everything else had been okay. He'd been jamming with Sollux a lot lately. He was pretty much the closest fucking thing to a best friend Karkat had in his newly meaningless life. 

At first it had been a lot harder. He'd even gone out and searched for her for a few hours. He'd just been living day to day, trying to get out of bed in the mornings and not just fall back down. The nights had been sleepless and the days tired but he was growing accustomed to everything as it was. 

It had just been so unexpected. One moment they were the perfect couple and the next was anguish and hell. He didn't know what to do. So he just decided to ride it out. 

Final papers were going well, his trig paper was finished and Sollux was going to help him with the architecture history one. 

As of this year he would have his bachelors degree, he wanted to get his masters degree in engineering before it was all said and done, maybe he could get a good job and live alone for the rest of his God damned life. 

Karkat had been tentatively watching the news and checking missing persons reports to see if she would turn up. Nothing. Once, in the supermarket he'd thought that he had smelled her perfume. A beautiful thing. It brought tears to his eyes. It was ridiculous but he still flailed around trying to locate the source of the smell, to no avail. 

The emotional toll sucked ass but the physical toll was the worst. Just being able to wrap his arms around her and feel her heart beat, knowing that he could do that was even enough. Her luscious, soft hair, her cute curves, that quirky little smile when she was trying not to laugh... god dammit he just missed her. 

Maybe one day he would find someone else, or maybe he'd just die trying. All he knew was that anything would be better than this shit. He just kept going though, thank Jesus Christ he had better things to live for... not by much, but he still had things to live for. Kankri was going to get married soon, and he'd promised Sollux in the seventh grade that he would be his best man when he got married to Aradia. He had to keep going. 

\------------------- 

_stupid stupid stupid stupid _This had become Nepeta's mantra after her recent freak out at Karkat's house. She had stormed out in a complete daze and it wasn't until she had put a good two miles between herself and his apartment that she found clarity enough to realize that she had screwed up.__

She hadn't said anything that wasn't true... she just... didn't want to think about it. 

She had been walking almost all day everyday. Her feet hurt but she was certain that if she stopped she would never move again. 

Karkat was the greatest thing that had ever happened to her. He had saved her life, taken her in, and become the love of her life in a matter of weeks. And how had she repaid him? By freaking the hell out and leaving him high and dry. 

"Stupid!" She nearly shouted out loud. She didn't know where she was, somewhere outside of Boston, she thought. Nepeta looked around and found a bench. She had to stop for a rest. 

Once upon a time she had a really normal life, despite being impoverished. Her dad had tried his best to provide for them, but his drinking problem was always out of hand. He'd never been anything other than sweet around the family, he never drank at home. But one day he didn't come home from work. Her mother had didn't almost all the family savings trying to find him. 

When the investigation finally fell through, they had nothing. Their mother was unemployable. But somehow she found a way to keep them afloat for a few months. But when food got scarce, their mother had found a new way to make money. 

They didn't know who the men were, only that they had to go with them. She hadn't seen her mother since she'd been sold into the escort service. Rumor had it that Muelin had escaped too. She was apparently aiding the rescue efforts in Mexico. 

Every time Karkat touched her it was like one of "them"... Even the most honest displays of affection had been turned sinister by those years in the system. It wasn't Karkat... It was never Karkat... It was her. Her problems, her past, and her risks. She didn't want him to get hurt. Sooner or later, they would find her and she didn't want Karkat mixed up in any of that. 

As she sat on the bench she realized something- she couldn't defend herself alone. She needed help if she had any hopes to survive another confrontation. Her side ached dully at the thought of her last meeting with those men. She needed to tell the cops or something, but the reach of those men was far to deep in the city. They might hurt Karkat... 

Karkat. She missed him so much. She missed his soft smile and how gentle he was with her. He was the most amazing person she'd ever met. She looked down the sidewalk back the way she came. If she started back now, and made good time.... She could be back in a few days. She could see him again. 

Nepeta stood up. Gathered her coat around herself, and started back the way she had come. She and Karkat could get help. They could move or get witness protection or something! She could even see Muelin again maybe! Her walk quickened with her heartbeat and she started jogging. Her smile was bright and she almost laughed as she skipped down the side walk. 

She cautiously crossed the street and continued on her way. She had to tell Karkat what she was thinking. They could work this out! Everything was going to be okay. She had covered an hours worth of ground in about twenty minutes. Her head was light and her feet didn't hurt. She ignored the strange looks from passersby because she was going home. 

Nepeta was dancing up the sidewalk, having covered nearly three miles when she felt a sharp yank on the back of her collar and a dull jab at her side. 

"Hey motherfucker. Did this little kitty really think we weren't comin' back?" She smelled drugs and arched her back away from the knife at her side. "Say a motherfuckin' word and I'll kill you and that little fucker you've been actin so friendly with." She bit her lip and cried silently as she was ushered into an unfamiliar car. She was tied up and thrown into the back quite unceremoniously. 

She was gagged and blindfolded, but she got a good look at the man with his all too familiar grease-painted face and curly black hair. 

_please not again ___


	10. Old friends, older enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's hasn't been too long since Nepeta's been in the system, and she's been welcomed back like an old friend.

The smell of drugs was thick in the car. Nepeta couldn't even recognize some of the thick odors. She cried silently in the back while Stone Temple Pilots' "Dead and Bloated" blasted out of the car's ancient stereo.

The Makaras were the leaders of Boston's foremost crime ring, known to the public as the Juggalos. They were responsible for more than eighty percent of drug and person trafficking in Massachusetts and their reach stretched all along the east coast. 

Gamzee and Kurloz Makara were the heirs to the throne and thusly did most of the dirty work. Nepeta hadn't seen them in a while. 

There was someone else sitting next to her. She couldn't see the city-looking boy with slicked back hair and two scars in the corner of his forehead, but she remembered his slightly raspy breathing and heavy cologne from somewhere. 

"P-please" Nepeta whispered through her gag, "I just want to go h-home." It came out as a muffled strangled sound. "Please! I'll do anything just p-please let me go home!" She shouted through her tears and through the fabric. A swift punch to her lower jaw from the slicker guy sent her into a hard silence. 

She couldn't have known where they were but she could tell it was getting darker out. The car was damp and uncomfortable. Nepeta curled in on herself as best as she could thought about Karkat...

His cute grumpy face... his soft curly hair... the tiny dark freckles that sat on the bridge of his nose... everything would've been fine if she hadn't left. It was because if these men that she'd left in the first place. And now they had her. 

_stupid stupid stupid ___

The tears stopped after God knew how long and she just shook with dry sobs permeated by hiccups.

After a short eternity, the car jammed to a halt, made a quick turn, then stopped again. The engine died away and she heard doors being opened and closed. 

"Ampora, get that whore out of the back of my motherfuckin car." Nepeta was subsequently yanked from the car. She stood shakily while two familiar hands held her in a vice-like grip. She heard uneven footsteps come towards her and she felt hot breath on her face. 

"So pretty kitty, you glad to be motherfuckin home? I know Daddy missed you." Gamzee Makara's cruel laugh ripped through her. Then it stopped abruptly. She didn't hear a sound until she was smacked to the ground by an unknown offender. She cried out. "I asked you a motherfuckin question!" 

"Mr. Makara...please" she cried. Her gag had come lose and hung around her neck while her eyes remained covered. She felt a hand brush her face and jerked away instinctively, but the same hand locked hard on her jaw. 

"Now you're gonna be a good kitty for daddy aren't you? He missed you so motherfuckin much. And so did a lot of other motherfuckers. So you better shut the fuck up and do as you're told so that little fucker back in the city sees next week." 

"Yes... Mr. Makara..."

\-------------------

Later that night, after having been taken inside, stripped down to nearly nothing and tossed into a room with five other girls, Nepeta laid awake- to tired to fall asleep. She missed Karkat and she missed her sister and her mom and her dad and she just wanted to go home. 

She was so close. So goddamned close to being normal and being free, but she threw it all out the window. 

Her room was bare except for two air mattresses that were for entertaining guests and the girls only. The windows were barred and boarded. The wood flooring was splintered in many places and the wall paper hung loose, dry and flaky almost everywhere. The lights didn't work so the sun was her only indication of the time. 

She didn't sleep until the sun had started to come back up and the tears had stopped. She prayed repented until her lips were numb from feverish whispers. 

After what seemed like about thirty seconds of sleep, one of the other girls was shaking Nepeta awake. The girl was speaking some other language, Japanese maybe? Her long black hair was already tied back and pinned with chopsticks. She wore a skimpy kimono type dress and thigh high lacy socks. 

Nepeta slowly came too and an outfit was shoved in her face. She blinked and looked around. All the other girls were chittering nervously in various languages of various fluencies and getting ready; adjusting bras, securing garters, and putting on final accessories. 

She stood up and looked at her "outfit". It took up less fabric than one if her shirts. It was like a maid's uniform, but in mint green. There was also a set of cat ears and some white lace underwear. She did as she had been crudely instructed and put it on. 

Each movement was depressingly familiar. She applied heavy cat-like eyeliner and arranged the ears on her head. She pulled the socks up as far as they would go and secured them. She put on the sky high stiletto heels, and looked at herself in a cracked mirror. Nepeta finally attached the silky blue tail that matched the ears, it pinned to the seam of her underwear. She looked at the mirror and felt tears pricking the corners of her eyes.

"No." It was more of a prayer than anything. All of the girls froze when the uneven footsteps reached their ears. They all struggled to put in the finishing touches and then stood in a line. Nepeta did the same. It was inspection.

Since lucrative escorts have reputations too, quality control is big. Mr. Makara himself walked in and looked at the half dozen girls in front of him. 

"Good, motherfuckin excellent, take the fuckin chopsticks out Damara, nice..." He went down the line until he reached Nepeta. "Hey kitty kitty..." He reached his hand up and scratched under her chin, she snatched herself back instinctively and everyone froze, except for Gamzee who was quick to slap her straight across the face. "Motherfucking wrong." Nepeta stared into his deep blue eyes coldly, without feeling. 

"Yes Mr. Makara, I'm sorry." She mumbled. Gamzee reached up and petted her again. 

"Purr for me, kitty." Nepeta did as she was told and rubbed against him like a cat, making a purring noise in the back of her throat. "Good girl. You're gonna be a good little motherfucker today right?" He grabbed her chin roughly, his face inches from hers "right?"

"Yes... Mr. Makara." Then he walked out and they all followed, ready to entertain a new sleazy, greasy man each. The day was long and grueling but Nepeta fell in step like she had never left. 

\-------

Karkat's days continued in their same manner. He mostly slept when he wasn't studying. Life just wasn't worth it without her. Love at first sight had never been his thing, but he knew what he'd felt, and he knew that he missed Nepeta. 

He felt like she was somewhere out there... like something wasn't right. 

As he stood in the kitchen, he took the note she'd written out if his pocket. He'd kept it preserved these past weeks which were turning quickly into a month. 

Then he saw a shadow pass his window and heard a knock at the door. He quickly tucked the note away and went to open it. He swung it just enough to see out.

"Hello?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I'm sorry for the inconsistent updates but whatever love yall


	11. Love and Justice are Both Blind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With some interesting but not too helpful facts in play, Karkat is ready to be a vigilante.

Karkat peaked out of the door. He was looking at a tall, thin woman with red tinted sunglasses in a police uniform. Her badge said _Pyrope _and below them in the adjacent parking lot he saw a police car.__

"Yes, Mr. Karkat Vantas? I'm officer Pyrope from the Boston Police Department, I need to ask you a couple of questions." Karkat knew this lady, she was one of his old friends' moms. She was strictly business though as she marched into his apartment.

"And what the fucks going on here exactly?" Karkat watched as she quickly examined the kitchen and then turned back to him. 

"We were wondering if you knew anything about the Juggalos. It's our understanding that one of their girls was rooming with you." Karkat's mouth went dry, his jaw slackened. The Juggalos? That's who was hunting Nep down? _The fucking Juggalos?! ___

"Oh my God... Oh my fucking god we have to do something! I think they have her!" It all made sense, her leaving and not coming back...

"Mr. Vantas, please calm down. I'd like to ask you to come down to the station for some questioning. You aren't a suspect or an accomplice, we just want to talk to you and get a story that makes _sense _" Karkat gladly followed Officer Pyrope in his Civic to the local police station.__

There he waited until he was called back by none other than Mrs. Pyrope herself. He was seated across a large desk from her and she rifled through some papers before looking up at him through her glasses.

"Mr. Vantas, we have received a tip that you were letting this prostitute stay with you, is that correct?" Karkat hated her word choice, and he let out a snarl.

"Her name is Nepeta, and she's _not _a prostitute." He spat the last word out like a bad taste, it felt so bitter in his mouth, "But yeah, she was staying with me in my apartment."__

"Yes yes, alright. You were letting _Nepeta _stay with you. And why is that, Mr. Vantas?" She scrawled a few notes and looked up at him.__

"Well okay..." He sighed, "she was stabbed by one of the fucktards who kidnapped her, and she ended up on my doorstep, so I took her to the hospital and I got her fixed up and shit and I couldn't just let her waltz around and get hurt again! She had no family or friends in this area apparently, so I let her stay with me and I kept her safe and were kind of... going out I guess?" It sounded so fucking weird. The whole truth- the whole story laid out. Mrs. Pyrope kept scrawling on her pad and then took a breath.

"Well Mr. Vantas I'm gonna be honest and tell you I have no fucking clue what to make out of this. But I've been working on this case for a year now. No one has any idea where the Juggalos operate or anything. This is the first tip we've received in months. They keep these things under wraps. They're good." She wrote a little more and then stood up. 

She went over to a drawer and pulled out photographs. One was of a tall, gaunt man with long, greasy black hair and sleepy eyes. He was mostly enveloped in shadows but his face was clear enough. He was sitting in a beat up old car outside of Karkat's apartment building. 

"What the fuck?" Karkat stood and snatched the picture up and studied it. "This is my fucking apartment complex."

"That's the heir to the empire, Gamzee Makara. We've been staking him out for a year and a half now, he's seemed quite partial to your place lately." She tapped another photo of a similar looking guy. His mouth was literally stitched up! and scarred. His hair hung over most of his face.

"That's his brother. They stitched his face up for ratting them out about ten years ago. We still haven't found him either. We didn't even take either of these pictures. They're security cam captures and anonymous entries." 

Karkat let out another low growl. He looked over the rest if the pictures. Just a bunch of vague sightings, tips, etc. 

"So what are we gonna do? We've got to find these assholes! They have my... They have Nepeta." He sat back down in the chair and stared straight ahead. What could he do?

"Mr. Vantas, I'm afraid as far as you and I are concerned, there is no we. The Boston Police Department prefers to operate independently of our informants. Your cooperation is appre-" Karkat stood up and slammed both of his hands on the desk.

"You're asking me to play pussy while my girlfriend is used as a fucking sex toy? Well you can bet your god damned life that's not gonna happen." He was shouting now, spit flying, but Officer Pyrope didn't waver. He lowered his voice to a whisper "I'm going to find her. With or without you fucks." Then he looked down at the desk and got even quieter, "I love her too much." He put his head in his hands. 

"I guess love and justice are both blind, Mr. Vantas. I'm afraid that, while your valor is adorable and commendable, I can't allow you to interfere under state and federal law." Karkat looked at her.

"You gonna fucking arrest me?" He grimaced. He felt so powerless. 

"I'm afraid I would have to. It's best if you leave this to the professionals. This tip has given us new information and perhaps we'll get them this time. But one way or another, justice will be served!" With this overly enthusiastic sentiment, she left. 

Karkat sat there, looking at the pictures. He didn't think twice before capturing them with his phone. Armed with probably illegal recreations of the photos, he went back outside and got in his car. He drove home in silence. He hadn't listened to music since Nepeta left. Every song made him think of her.

He got home and took a shower. When he stepped out he went into the kitchen. He hadn't eaten in a while and now was a as good a time as ever.

He was getting a dish out if the drainer next to the sink when he glanced out of the window and saw a car. There was thick smoke coming out of the driver's side window. Inside was a man smoking a joint. Typical college bum. 

Wait

Karkat did a double take and examined the man thoroughly. 

_Stringy black hair_

_Wide necked black shirt ___

_Grease painted face ___

Karkat let out a long, low growl. He scowled and put his hands on the counter to control his shaking. He felt a deep seeded rage start to boil in his chest.

"Gamzee fucking Makara, I believe you have something I need." 

He turned and started towards the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys thanks so much for sticking with the story! I love your little cliff hanger comments and reviews! Don't forget to follow me on tumblr at Radicology.tumblr.com!!


	12. Nine Millimeter Pistol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Karkat, vigilante justice has become the only justice.

_This is stupid _his head said__

_You're going to get yourself killed ___

"Shut the fuck up," Karkat replied. He reached above the window and removed a 9mm handgun from the ledge, courtesy of his friend, Terezi, perfect for serving justice she had said, _indeed _, he thought. He stashed the gun in his back pocket and opened the door, his face calm. He didn't want Makara to know what he knew. He didn't reach the stairs before a pair of strong arms reached around him and rendered his own arms useless. He started screaming and kicking.__

"It would be wise, if you shut the fuck up and held still," said a man with a mobster-esque east coast accent, then Karkat felt a circle of cold steel press against his temple. 

_Fuck, held up with my own fucking gun._

He held still as his apartment door was shit and he was dragged down the stairs. Apparently no one was paying any attention because no one came. He was forced into the stoner's car and into the back seat.

"You motherfuckin knew I'd get you, bro." Gamzee looked back and smiled lazily. "Now I've got you and that little kitty, quite motherfuckin miraculous if you ask me." Karkat was shaking violently, tears welled up his eyes. "I don't know if we've got any motherfuckers who'd wanna get with the likes of you but we'll have to motherfuckin see." 

Karkat cried the whole time he was in that car. He cried for Nepeta, for himself, for everything. He kept on hoping to God that he would wake up. Any time now- he'd just wake up. But no amount of prayer could save him from the man-made hell he was entering.

When they finally arrived, the door was opened and Karkat fell into a sobbing heap on the gravel. He lay there until he felt a sharp kick right below his rib cage that ignited a string of curses that sounded more like tongues than anything. 

"That's so motherfuckin undignified, brother." Gamzee told the city guy to stand him up. He was "escorted" to the door. When he entered a heavy feeling settled on him. The smell of alcohol, pot and desperation was like an old coat that could not be shed. 

"We have a real motherfuckin special place for you, my man. Wouldn't want you gettin' too close to the little kitty or anything."

Karkat was subsequently thrust into an alcove with a door on it. It was about the size of a large closet, and completely empty. Karkat stood right inside the door for a long time, hours it seemed though it probably wasn't more than a minute before his legs gave out and he collapsed into a sobbing wreck again. 

He cried until the neck of his sweater was soaked in spit and tears. He cried until he could no longer find a dry place to wipe his eyes and his nose burned. When the tears finally ran out he lay there shaking and heaving, not moving lest he be further reminded of where he was. 

He curled up into a ball and slunk back into the furthest corner of the closet, which was only about four feet from the door. He rocked gently and hummed the same song that he'd hummed for Nepeta on her first night with him. The one that used to make him feel safe but now made him wish he wasn't alive. 

\--------------

Karkat received two meals a day, breakfast was a piece of stale bread and some meat and dinner was table scraps from the rest of the people in the house. 

It had been at least a week since he'd been put in the closet. He was allowed out once a day with a gun against his head to go to bathroom. Other than that he just sat in the dark and cried or thought about his life or shit like that. 

Unfortunately the closet was empty. Karkat had already contemplated suicide at least twice, but every time he thought of Nepeta. He thought of what they're doing to her and it filled him with anger and loathing the likes of which he had never felt before. That white-hot rage was the only thing that kept him alive. He knew he had to get them both out of here. He just knew that something had to happen.

One day, out of the blue, the door opened. The city guy (Cronus or something) hauled him up and out. Even the dim light streaming in through the cracked windows hurt his eyes. His skin was nearly white from lack of sun exposure. 

"We just thought that you might wanna see your little girl friend." Karkat's heart soared. A chance to see Nepeta? They had to be lying! Wait... what was the catch. Now Karkat's mind was racing. What could they have done to her. Why now? _Fuck, fuck, fuck. ___

Karkat was dragged through the house to an unfamiliar area off of the dining room. You might almost miss the door that opened to a set of narrow stairs if you weren't looking. Karkat was prodded into the staircase, and consumed by darkness. There was another door at the top and Cronus squeezed past him to open it.

Down at the other end of a long hallway, Karkat saw light coming out from one of the doorways and he heard some low chattering in various indistinguishable languages. He followed the man down the hall at an irritatingly slow pace. He needed to see Nepeta, no matter what. 

Once they had finally made it down to the other end, Karkat held his breath. What if it really _was _a trap? As they reached the door all the voices inside became hushed. He heard some scurrying and he prepared himself for the worst.__

Cronus held Karkat fast by one arm and opened the door with the other. Karkat squeezed his eyes shut as he heard the door creak open. He felt a yank on his arm and followed it into the room. The artificial lighting burned his eyes before he even opened them. The rest of the house if nothing else had at least been dark. 

He opened his eyes and he saw a dozen girls standing in a line. At the end of the line, farthest away from him, he saw Nepeta. His knees went weak. Cronus held him up forcefully, but Karkat wanted to sink through the floor. Nepeta was stick thin. She wasn't overweight before but she had had decent curvature, now it was almost a straight line from her narrow shoulders to her feet. It made him sick. 

She in turn went bright red. Her hands flew to her mouth and she dropped to the ground, her mint green skirt falling all around her. Karkat was disgusted and elated all at once. To see her alive, no matter how broken, was the greatest relief he'd ever felt. 

Karkat tensed and tried to lunge forward, but he quickly found himself in that all-too familiar chokehold. Nepeta looked up at him and he felt his heart shatter into a thousand pieces. 

She whispered is a pained voice, "Karkat no..." And then she tried to stand up, she stumble towards him, though his head was clouding from lack of oxygen he heard _his _9mm being cocked. He saw Cronus' arm extend and settle on Nepeta's now frozen form.__

"If I were you, I'd stop movin' right about now." She fell back into line, her body racked with sobs. Karkat had never felt so low in his life. He half heartedly wished that the city slicker would shoot him dead so that he could go to Hell where he belonged. 

"Nepeta! I'm gonna... I'm gonna get you out of here!" Karkat managed to choke out, "I p-promise!" His own eyes stung with tears. The arm around his throat lessened a little bit. Then Cronus began to speak, perhaps for the first time without provocation.

"I want everybody except Ms. Kitty to get the fuck out of here. Evenin wave starts in twenty minutes." With that all of the girls nodded and left, chittering quietly like frightened birds.

Nepeta remained where she was with her eyes fixed on the ground. Every few seconds another tear would drop from her chin to the floor. Cronus shut the door loudly and released Karkat, who looked at him in disbelief. Nepeta gasped too, and stared on, neither of them sure of what to do.

"Well are you gonna just fuckin stand there or are you gonna talk to your girl?" Cronus frowned indignantly, then he got very quiet, "I'm risking my fuckin neck here because I think the clown has finally lost it. I'm done with the Makaras." He drew his index finger across his neck for emphasis. 

Before Karkat knew what was happening, Nepeta was on him. She threw her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder. It only took a second for the shock to wear off and he wrapped her up tightly in his arms. Nepeta drew back and spoke nearly unintelligibly through sobs.

"Ka-arkat I'm so-o sorry f-for lea-ving... I m-missed you so mu-uch and I-I'll never leave ag-again I promise! I lo-ove you Ka-arkat." Karkat pulled her back in and shushed her softly. He reassured her that everything would be alright and that they'd be okay and he loved her too. Then they both looked up when Cronus "ahemed" loudly. He smirked at them.

"I hate to break up the reunion but we need to get you out of here before Makara wonders where I am. He'd kill all three of us if he found out" He walked over to them and dropped his voice even lower, "here's what you need to do..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So an unexpected alliance has formed, Cronus of all people. Let me just say thanks for sticking with me and following me on tumblr and just being cool. Your comments, critiques, and prompts are appreciated still! We've probably only got a few chapters left here so yeah. Thanks for being chill :33


	13. The Great Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The great escape, title says it all.

Cronus had briefed them thoroughly. He told them the full lay out of the house and where to go if things went south. He gave them both new clothes to wear and made sure that the coast would be clear.

Karkat was clad in black, even his face was painted dark. Nepeta wore a dark sweatshirt with the hood over her head. They were in Karkat's closet, hunkered in the far back corner. When Cronus came as if for Karkat's daily restroom trip he would usher them out of a side door and they would make a fucking break for it. 

Karkat heard heavy footsteps walking towards the door and he held Nepeta's hand tightly. Cronus tapped his foot three times and then opened the door. That was their signal. They stood up and Cronus shut the door behind them. 

They were ushered towards the bathroom but a few feet before it they took a sharp left turn and went out through a door that Karkat hadn't even noticed before. There was a short hall that ended in another door. They opened it up and stood in a cluster. Karkat still held Nepeta's hand. Cronus reached into his pocket and pulled out Karkat's gun and handed it to him. 

"The main road is that way," he pointed east, "once you get there, flag someone down, have them take you too the police station. Tell them about this place, tell them about everything. I'll hold down the fort here." Karkat held his free hand out and Cronus gripped it tightly. Karkat looked him in the eyes. 

"Thank you, Cronus. We'll get help and everyone here will be free." Cronus just shook his head sadly. 

"Makara isn't going down without a fight. He'll take me straight down to Hell with him. It's gonna be so worth it though. Hey, if you ever meet a kid named Eridan Ampora tell him his brother loves him. I know he's out there somewhere" Cronus released Karkats hand and pointed east again. "Go, get the fuck out of here." 

They turned and hand in hand they ran. They ran until the dank coat of that house had been long lost in the gravel driveway. They didn't think, they just did. 

They left Cronus, who just smiled sadly. He thought of his brother and his old life and wondered with tears in his eyes how the fuck this had happened. He had never thought of death with such anticipation. 

\---------- 

When they reached the road, Nepeta and Karkat both cast of their hoods and started waving frantically. They yelled and cried for someone to stop and eventually someone did. 

The man who's name they never asked rolled down his window and examined them both. They asked for a ride to the police station and he graciously let them in. On the way they used the man's cellphone to call 911. He didn't ask why they needed to go there and Karkat was glad for that. 

"911 what's your emergency?" The operator asked. 

"I know where the Juggalos are. I know where Gamzee Makara is." The operator notified the police station. When they got there three police cars and a SWAT vehicle were ready with lights on. The men were in bullet proof vests with Guns strapped all over them. 

Karkat held on to Nepeta as they thanked their impromptu chauffeur. Then they went over to talk to the officers. Karkat gave them the directions. Karkat demanded that he come in one of the squad cars. Nepeta wanted to come too and despite his insistence that there was going to be some serious shit going down she invited herself. 

They sat in the back of the SWAT car, it being the safest. Karkat buckled himself behind the driver's side and Nepeta in the middle. There were no windows in the back seats, just wire mesh and steel. 

Karkat pulled Nepeta close to him and told her how much he loved her and that he would never let her go again. For the first time, she held him back with conviction and confidence. He had never thought that he could miss seine so much, but holding her emaciated frame made his heart ache. 

The SWAT car would come last in the chain of screaming sirens. They had closed off a mile long stretch of the road in front of the long driveway. They were to be accompanied by five police cars total and an ambulance. 

The SWAT driver got in and so did the other man who would sit up front. Another half dozen people piled into the back of the armored car and awaited further commands. The two-way radios were constantly abuzz with different codes and communication. Apparently they'd been planning this raid for months. 

Finally they left the station, a wailing convoy ready to go kick some ass. Karkat still held Nepeta and thought of all the things he wanted to tell her, all the things that they needed to do. Before he knew it they were nearly there. 

They killed their sirens about a mile from the entrance to the driveway and slowed their pace to an anxious crawl. Everyone held their breath. 

\---------- 

"Where the fuck is he?!" Gamzee slammed the alcove door shut and looked around wildly. He growled low and went to the living room. "Cronus!" he screamed, if that motherfucker had gotten away on his own Gamzee would cut his own fucking leg off, "where is that motherfucker and why isn't he in the God damned closet?!" He screamed in an animalistic way and tore through the house. He would ring that motherfucker's neck if he found him. 

Then he heard the gravel crunch under tires outside. It was far off, but he knew that's what it was. He hit a button on the wall by the kitchen door and an alarm sounded four times through the whole house. He heard frantic footsteps upstairs and knew that the girls were changing and hiding. Why did this have to happen during his busiest time of day? 

\----------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there are only going to be probably two more chapters, so now more than ever I'm taking prompts and suggestions via here and tumblr. Thank you so much for you reviews and your kudos! It's been super awesome! Sorry I know this chapter is exceptionally short, I just don't want to spoil it all too fast!


	14. Nine Lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sometimes quiet is violent" TøP- Car Radio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hOLY FUCK this thing is FINALLY DONE. Jesus Christ thanks guys for sticking with me I'm so sorry this has taken so long but I hope you live it. Comment/kudos/ don't forget to follow me on tumblr @Radicology

The convoy stopped right before the last bend that would reveal them to the occupants of the house. None other than Officer Pyrope herself lead the charge. Karkat leaned against Nepeta to see out of the front window on the armored car. Everyone was already geared up, and the car inched forward until the driveway was in view. The slow crunch of the gravel sounded deafening in the stealthy silence. 

Karkat looked at Nepeta and hugged her again, happy that this was almost fucking over. Her small frame felt so tired in his arms but she felt relaxed. Not tensed or bracing, but cool and happy. He looked back up through the window and his heart stopped. He pulled Nepeta close and got behind one of the front seats with her, showed against the door. Maybe this wouldn't be so easy... 

\---------- 

"Come and motherfuckin' get me!"Gamzee Makara screamed, waving around his 3 inch switch blade. He looked ragged and wild-eyed. There was evidence that suggested a struggle prior to his coming out there; torn cloths, chunks of hair gone, a bit of dark red blood dried beneath his nose. It wasn't pretty. His mind was clouded by whatever he had taken last, and he looked around at who would surely be the last people he would ever see. His eyes flicked around crazily, the edges showing like yellow moons. He didn't move an inch, he just kept grinning and screaming like a madman, which is what he was. 

"I've been waiting _so _motherfuckin long for this. Y'all don't even know..." He grinned, showing his drug-rotted teeth and gums. He kept screaming incoherently, only snatches of curses and such being audible. Officer Pyrope was at the forefront of the standoff with a megaphone.__

"Gamzee Makara, we have have you entirely surrounded. Drop your weapon and no one gets hurt. You're not getting away this time. This time justice will be served." She spat the last bit like it left an awful taste in her mouth. She raised her hand and gave some signals to the SWAT officers and snipers hidden from view. She didn't want him shot prematurely, but she wanted to make sure that everyone was secure, not that his carving knife posed any threat to the two dozen specially trained marksmen behind her. 

"That's what you fuckers don't understand. The Messiahs have spoken to me... and I'm not moving one motherfuckin inch." He bared his teeth at the law enforcement and planted his feet. He knew, even through the inebriation he knew that he wouldn't make it out alive, but he damn sure wasn't going down without a good fucking fight. He'd been living the high life- drugs, money, girls, and he didn't think he could stand a day in jail. He knew he wouldn't have to. 

\---------- 

"...shit..." Cronus leaned up and glanced around. He was in the living room, sprawled on the floor. Everything hurt, "What the fuck happened?" He tried to stand but collapsed as a lightning bolt of pain made it's way from the soles of his feet to the top of his head. He looked down at his left foot and saw his boot cut jeans were soaked with blood. He quickly recalled their encounter, the screaming, weapons were drawn, he was shot in the leg. He must've gotten knocked unconscious. All in a day's work. 

When at last he was able to stand, he limped towards the kitchen and heard a woman's voice over a megaphone outside. The police were here, that meant those two had gotten away. Cronus opened a cabinet door and downed a handful of Vicodin dry. He waited for a moment before a numbness surrounded his wounded ankle and he cautiously allowed it to bear weight. He felt a warm sensation that he recognized as happiness and high distribute itself throughout his broken body. But then he heard the voice of Mr. Makara screaming back at them. This wasn't going to end well. 

He made his way to the same dingy hallway through which he'd lead the two captives what seemed like days before. He peaked through the window on the door and saw Gamzee, animal-like, standing in front of the police, daring them to move. 

As Cronus stood there, he continued to feel that happiness in his body. He heard the vague dripping of vital blood on the floor. Fatigue, painkillers, blood loss and true satisfaction numbed his mind and suddenly everything was filled with light. 

He was in the lunchroom at his old high school about eight years prior. He saw a rag tag bunch of boys hanging out, talking about music and girls and how their lives were going to be. He was in a leather jacket with a pack of menthol Camels sticking out of his shirt pocket. His grades were decent, his dad was at home getting ready for dinner and his brother was off in another corner of the crowded room. Everything made sense and the rest of his life stretched in front of him like a song. 

Cronus stood there watching the scene play out and he felt so goddamned happy. He wished he could go hug his little self and tell him to go home and hug Dad and Eridan and take good care of Damara and never ever make that pact with Gamzee. Never go in with him and when he decides to start a gang let him, because even his best friend wouldn't convince him to stay straight. 

Suddenly another loud crackle of the megaphone sounded and Cronus was pulled back to the present, distinctly aware of the tears pouring down his face. He missed that. He missed the old Gamzee, and playing guitar on the weekends and maybe smoking pot every once and a while but what the fuck it was cool. But there was nothing bad. No guns, no needles, no cops, no fighting... nothing. 

He knew he needed to go to Gamzee, he also knew he was going to die even before he limped towards the door. But he did it anyway. He opened that God damned door. 

"Freeze! Hands up! Stop right were you are or we will shoot." Came the crisp announcement over the megaphone. 

"My name is Cronus Ampora. I'm 26 years old. My brother is Eridan, I love music." He said to himself, "my best friend is Gamzee Makara, my girlfriend is Damara Megido..." Why couldn't things just go back to the way they were? 

"Cronus? Is that you, motherfucker?" Gamzee had suddenly stopped ranting, dropped his knife and turned around slowly. His eyes were now clear, so clear and so sad. They were a deep shade of blue like the last rays of the sun and the first shine of the moon- ones end and another's beginning. Cronus kept his hands in the air and walked the few steps that separated them and stood side by side with Gamzee. 

"Yeah man, it's me." Cronus sighed. 

"What have I up and done...?" Gamzee's voice was low and he hung his head, "You stuck by me... all this time." 

"I promised." Cronus said resolutely. 

\---------- 

In the car, Karkat and Nepeta watched this exchange with curiosity. They glanced at each other, then back out of the windshield. Suddenly their saviour was standing next to Gamzee and they were... talking. Gamzee smiled and hung his head, and Cronus looked at him with sad eyes. 

Karkat reached a hand around Nepeta and held her closer. She let him. As she sank into his cool body Nepeta closed her eyes and laid very still. She could hear Karkats heartbeat, a beat that sounded for her and for their future. 

\---------- 

Everything went completely quiet. There wasn't a single sound as Gamzee reached quietly for his wallet, his empty wallet- only blood rushing through his ears. He didn't hear Officer Pyrope scream for him to freeze, he didn't hear the lead SWAT officers pulse quicken as he chambered a round in his gun, and as he pulled out his empty wallet and Cronus pulled out a comb they didn't hear the sound of 25 officers firing on cue. They didn't see the bullets coming or feel them cutting through their bones and peeling back their skin. They grabbed each others hands as they fell. They were free. 

\---------- 

Nepeta buried her face a little deeper in Karkats chest as the offensive order was given. Karkat covered her ears while every officer fired in unison but he himself couldn't tear his eyes away from the spectacle. Gamzee and Cronus shook as their bodies were riddled with bullets of every calibre. They grabbed for each others hands while they fell to the ground and once every chamber was emptied and the air smelled like hot brass only then did they all breathe again. 

\---------- 

The next few hours were a blur. The house was broken into and the girls upstairs rescued. The words Stockholm syndrome were thrown around along with years of drug paraphernalia and prostitution money. Nepeta and the other girls were taken to the hospital for treatment of malnutrition, dehydration and shock. 

Karkat was driven home by Officer Pyrope who cheered on and on about how justice had finally been served and this would go down in history. Karkat only watched the city outside go by in slow motion. 

He didn't even bother to go past the key tree by the front door, he only grabbed the set for his Honda and sped off to the hospital. 

Car Radio by Twenty One Pilots was playing and he thought about what they were saying. About how we're all battling fear- be it of loneliness, loss, or another human- and we don't know what our purpose is it its our job to help peace win. By the time it was over he was in the parking lot at the hospital and he slammed the door to his Honda while he walked towards the door. Karkat got Nepetas room number and headed towards an elevator. 

In the other corner of the elevator from him stood a woman grieving to her sister over the loss of their father. As he listened to her sob Karkat thought of the first time he was here with Nepeta and how far they had come. 

He excused himself at his floor and turned in the direction of her wing. Outside of her door he straightened the collar of his shirt and swept his hair out of his eyes. He knocked quietly on the door and entered with a gentle smile. In his hand he had a thermos of warm milk- which he knew was her favourite- and the delight in her eyes upon its presentation was none other than miraculous. She had IVs in each arm and EKGs all over her body, but the colour had returned to her face and the strength to her body. 

He sat in the chair next to her bedside and she informed him that they were going to keep her for the day. He looked at his watch and was startled to see it was only 5:30 in the morning. Karkat assured her that he would stay with her as long as she needed. 

"We're here again" Nepeta said with a sheepish smile. Karkat grinned, 

"But at least you're awake this time!" They shared a quiet laugh that fell into a comfortable silence. They looked around the stark hospital room and eventually found each others eyes. It was Nepeta who spoke first. 

"Karkat?" Her voice was soft and uncertain, "I'm sorry that I put you through all this I just- I just thought I could handle myself and I- I couldn't-" tears flooded her eyes and Karkat grabbed her hand and held it firmly. 

"Nepeta you don't have to handle yourself. You don't have to be alone and you don't have to be sorry. I love you." He leaned over and kissed her softly and slowly, ghosting his thumb over the back of her thin hand. He felt her tears on his cheeks and even though she smelled like smoke and a dozen other men he knew that there was no where else on earth that he would rather be. 

Nepeta drew back and with her free hand wiped the tears first from her face and then from Karkats. She kissed his cheek and then laid her head back against her pillows. Karkat ran his hand through her hair and stroked her cheek. She just smiled and pushed into his hand- _like a cat_ Karkat thought. 

Nepeta quickly fell asleep and Karkat stayed there with her, answering nurses questions occasionally, helping her shift so she didn't get tangled in her IVs, and just thinking about how happy he was and how lucky he was that this girl ended up on his doorstep. This strange girl with a strange past and an amazing ability to make his heart skip a beat. For today, peace won.


End file.
